


Counting Games

by Crunchbacca



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchbacca/pseuds/Crunchbacca
Summary: A flirty Ren/Nora drabble.





	

“How many?” Nora asked as they entered the tent.

Ren gave her a confused glance.

“How many what?” He said.

“How many grimm did you get, of course!”

“Oh. Of course.”

“Well?”

Nora plopped down on the cot nearby, putting one leg atop the other and raising a booted foot towards Ren.

“Why does it matter?” Ren sighed.

He crouched down and began to undo her boot laces.

“'Cause I wanna know who won!”

“We’re on the same side, Nora. It’s not a contest.”

“Pshh! Of course it is! And I win every time.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Please. There’s no way you can keep up with me.”

“Well how many did you get then?” Ren said, switching to the opposite boot.

“Seventeen.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? What’s ‘oh’ supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. I just, kind of expected more from how you were talking.”

“More! How is seventeen not enough for you! They weren’t little ones you know.”

“No, no. I’m sure you did your best. I’m very proud of you.”

“I…”

Nora paused, narrowing her eyes.

“Are you teasing me?”

Ren smiled, and then leaned to plant a kiss on Nora’s knee.

“How could you even suggest such a thing?”

Nora smiled. She put a foot on each of Ren’s shoulders and crossed them behind his head.

“You’re more trouble than you’re worth, Lie Ren.”

“I can’t say I know the feeling.”

Ren stood suddenly, and Nora fell backwards onto the cot. Startled, she looked up at Ren as he leaned over her, coming slowly closer to her. She closed her eyes and held her breath as his face neared hers.

“Eighteen.” He whispered in her ear.

“Huh?”

When she opened her eyes, Ren was already walking towards the door.

“Eighteen.” Ren repeated.

“You liar!”

Ren turned to smile at her.

“I won.”


End file.
